Caring Souls
by CptPheges
Summary: All Rosanna wanted was to give something back to the community, but then all she gets is something she regrets. Follow her as she explores the world in a new form. Mild Language and Suggestive themes later. TRANSFORMATION STORY
1. Struggles

**Hey Guys/Gals, CptPheges Here! This is my first story that I'm writing, and if it gets good feedback, than I'll continue it. So here goes nothing!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon!**

Chapter 1: Struggles

I was running as fast as I can, not daring to look behind me. I heard the faint buzzing sound behind me, causing me to run faster. Every muscle in my body was burning, my heart was pounding so hard, it fee

lt like it was going to burst. All while I ran, I heard the faint jingling sound of my tag coming from the collar I was forced to wear. _'No I can't stop! I won't let them take me!'_ \- I thought to myself. I continued weaving through the city alleyways, trying to find a safe space to stop. I swerved left down an alley only to come face to face with a brick wall. _'No no no no!'_ I panicked, trying to find somewhere to hide in the dead end. there's no way I'm going back to that lab. I found a small indent in the bottom of the wall, just large enough for an eevee like myself to fit through. I ran into the hole and awaited my inevitable fate.

 _Flashback_

 _Rosanna, you've got a letter!" my mother yelled from the kitchen._

 _"Okay, I'll be down in a minute!" a 17-year old girl yelled from the bathroom upstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time to make sure that everything was the way I wanted it. My long, silkey brown hair ran down just past my shoulders, my bright blue eyes checked my flawless skin and every curve on my body. "Perfect." I told myself as I walked out from the room._

 _I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, finding a rather large envelope on the table. I was from a company called Arven Pharmaceuticals. I opened it to find a packet of information about a pokemon reserve restoration._

 _"What is the packet about?" my mom inquired, watching me over my shoulder reading the information._

 _"Some company called Arven Phamaceuticals is looking for volunteers to help restore some pokemon reserve." I replied, not looking up from the paragraphs of information._

 _"That sounds interesting! I remember you saying that you wanted to be a pokemon field researcher when you grow up, and now is the chance to do so." she commented._

 _"That was years ago mom," I replied, slightly agitated. However, the more I thought about it, the more interesting it seemed. I did want to work with pokemon when I grew up, and this seemed like a step in the right direction. "I guess I'll check it out though, all I need is your signature to be able to do it."_

 _Present_

-I know your out there eevee, and there's nowhere you can hide from me.- a familiar voice hissed, sending chills down my spine. the faint buzzing sound was now a roaring wave of noise that made me cover my ears to the best of my ability.

-I know you're in this alley, so just give up and accept your fate!- the voice yelled out.

-No! I'd rather die!- I yelled back from my hole in the wall, causing my assailant to turn to face my hiding spot.

-I think that can be arranged.- he replied, looking at my hiding hole with a grin on his face. I then heard the sound of blades hitting brick. it was then that I started praying to Arceus that some miracle would save me.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, let me know if you guys want short chapters often or longer chapters less often. CptPheges out!**


	2. The Mysterious Rescuer

**Hey Guys/Gals, CptPheges here! Thank you for all the support on the first chapter. it means a lot to me that you guys are reading this. Anyways, let's get on with the Action!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter Two: The Anonymous Rescuer

"Phiox, Use Flare Blitz!" a voice yelled from the end of the alley. I then saw a burst of flames charge my assailent.

"You!" my assailent hissed, with a slight hint of pain in his voice. his attention shifted quickly from me to his own attacker. "You'll Fucking Pay For Messing With Me!" he screamed. charging out of my field of view. _'This is my chance!'_ I thought, peering out to see the insect and my rescuer fighting with one another. I peered down the alleyway and back at the fight, and dashed out from my hiding spot.

I was about to exit the alley, when a police officer in blocked my path of escape. "Let me go!I yelled at him, only for him not to look down at me for a moment, then back up at the fight, calling commands. _'What is he- no, no one would do that for me'_ I thought to myself. But sure enough, he was fighting off my attacker.

"Phiox, finish him off with a Fire Fang." The officer yelled. I looked over to see his companion obeying loyally, carrying out the attack with full force. The bug screamed in pain, but then a deathly silence followed. "So you're the source of this." He said, looking down at me. _'How do I respond to this?_ _E_ _veryone I've met in this form knew I was human.'_ I though to myself. my first instinct was to run, but what good would that do? I could aslo go with this man, but how do I know I can trust him? Instead, I just stood there, trembling with fear.

"It's okay girl, I'm not going to hurt you." he said, crouching down to pick me up. I was so confused, lost, lonely, yet this man was willing to risk his life to save a random pokemon. I slowly took a step forward, seeing a warm smile welcoming me. I then ran into his arms and sobbed. "It's okay, that bad pokemon is gone." he said rubbing the back of my head as I sobbed into his shoulder. We walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. I didn't care where we went though. All I cared about was being safe. I then felt a wave of exhaustion come over me, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _I walked through the city, heading towards the headquarters of Arven Pharmaceuticals. What I found when I arrived at the Headquarters was a small 2-Story building with white outer walls and an unusual lack of windows. "This is weird, I expected a corporation to have a larger headquarters." I said to myself, as I entered through the rotating doors._

 _The lobby was just like you'd expect, multiple chairs with a few magazines laid out on tables for people to read. There were a few people sitting around the lobby, but none of them were there for the reason I was. I waited a little over an hour until a pair of double doors opened and a man in a suit with a red tie called out "Ms. Rosanna Draves?"_

 _"That's me." I called back, getting up from my seat and following the man._

 _"Hello, I'm Dr. Hayes, and I will be answering any questions you have about the volunteering packet that you mailed back to us." He explained as he opened a door to what I presume was his office._

 _"Thank you, I have a few questions, but they won't take too long" I explained, as I took a seat in a chair facing his desk._

 _"Good," He replied, smiling. "Now, let's get started. To try to answer some of the questions with your applications, you will be working with the Restoration of Eevees all across the Eyea Region. as you may know, the existence of Eevees in the wild has drastically decreased to near extinction, primarily due to the fact that people have domesticated any Eevees that they find. You will be one of the many participants that will be used to-"_

 _"Wait, what do you mean by 'Used'?" I interrupted._

 _"Didn't you read the contract?" He asked. I immediately felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. "If you did, you would've realized that that this is a permanent task. You will be responsible for the restoration of the wild eevee population."_

 _"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" I yelled, walking over to the door. I twisted the handle, only to find it locked._

 _"You see, you don't get a choice in this, you signed your rights away. you're ours now." he said, showing me the contract that came in the mail. "Now, lets just save us some time and do this," he said, pulling out a syringe with a mysterious brown liquid in it. I jiggled the door knob as hard as i could to no avail, as he walked over to me. "Remember how you look, because things are about to get a little 'Hairy'." he said, as he plunged the syringe into my side, holding up a mirror. I fell to the ground in pain, looking at the mirror on the ground. I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection for the last time._

 **There we go! another Chapter Finished. Sorry for another short chapter, let me know if you want longer chapters on a less regular basis.**

 **I'm just informing anyone reading this that I participate in a Role-Playing Forum called " _Eon Village",_ Run by Ta-Ni Kitsune. If any of you guys like Eevee and it's Evolutions as well as Role Play, then come over and check it out. we're always willing to accept new members.**

 **Anyways, This is CptPheges signing out!**


	3. Hope

**Hey Guys/Gals, CptPheges Here! One new chapter is hot off the press and ready to be published. before we begin, I have two announcements that I'd like to make**.

 **\- I participate in an Eevee role-play group called ' _Eon Village'_ by Ta-Ni Kitsune. we're trying to recruit new members for our group of three three people. Check it out!**

 **-Don't** **forget to follow and review the story! I'm looking for ways to improve it in any ways possible, and you can help!**

 **Now,** **without further delay, let's get into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: Hope.

"Eevee, time to wake up," a soft voice said to me. I goggily woke up, finding that I was being carried some place. I panicked at the feeling, fearing I was back at the lab. "Woah girl, calm down. there's nothing that's going to hurt you." She said, struggling to hold me in her arms. I continued to struggle until I was set down, where I ran several feet away and turned to face my captor. What I found was a girl with brown hair tied in a pony tail and green eyes, looking back at me. I felt like crying after seeing her. She reminded me of myself.

 _Flashback_

 _woke up inside a cage, in some sort of truck, heading who knows where. "Hey! Let Me Out!" I yelled, hoping someone could help me._

 _"No one can understand you, nor would they help you." a voice replied next to me._

 _"Who are you?" I asked, hearing a faint jingle when I moved my head._

 _"My name doesn't matter, and neither does yours." He replied in a monotone voice. Something was clearly off about this man._

 _"What's the matter with you!?" I yelled, tired of him avoiding my questions._

 _"You want to know whats the matter?" he asked. I responded with a nod. "What's the matter is that I'm stuck as a FUCKING RIOLU FOR FUCKING SAKE!" he yelled. I sat in shock from his sudden outburst. "EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IS RUINED BY A STUPID FUCKING LETTER, AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" he continued. I began to understand his pain, but felt upset as well. I did nothing to be the target of his anger_

 _"You don't need to take out your anger at me, I did nothing but to figure out what's going on." I replied, with a little choke at the end. He stared intently into my eyes, as if he was examining my soul._

 _"Why don't you just turn around and ignore me then 'Aria'." he said. Aria? where did he get that from?_

 _"My name's Rosanna, not Aria!" I yelled back, offended by his assumption of my name._

 _"Well, that's what people are going to call you with your collar." he said, sitting down with his back facing me. My... collar? I looked down and sure enough, a blue band with a gold tag was wrapped around my neck, with the letters A-R-I-A engraved into it. I broke down sobbing after that. I truly had lost everything. My humanity, my friends, my family, and even my name. I refused to talk to the riolu after that._

 _Present_

"You've been through a lot, haven't you." She sighed, looking into my eyes. by now, my eyes had already been welling up and tears were forming. I ran into the nearest corner and sobbed into my tail. "I'll go get the nurse." the girl replied, leaving me in the room alone. It was so much bigger now in this new body. yet here I was, thinking about the past again.

Shortly after the girl left, 3 people, one presumably the doctor, another being the girl, and a third man with Jet Black hair at around 6'2" in a red hoodie came into the room. "It appears that Aria is suffering from a wave of depression along with malnutrition and several infected wounds." the doctor said in thought. "I would assume that this is the work of either an abusive trainer or a hard life after being abandoned a short while ago." He explained to the girl.

"What will happen to her when she's done recovering?" the girl asked, clearly concerned for my welfare. I suppose I should be thankful for this, but I'm not sure. I want my life back, but I don't think that that's going to be possible. I admit though, I am a little concerned what will happen to me.

"We tend to first try to find the pokemon's original owner. However, in her case, we will probably just put her up for adoption by anyone willing to take her in." the doctor explained. I looked over at the girl who rescued me, then back at the doctor. I wanted to cry, but I don't have a reason why. Everything has been so stressful for the past months, and now I finally have a chance to get away from it all.

"If at all possible, I would like to adopt the Eevee when she's done recovering." the girl said to the doctor.

"Crystal, you know that your family won't let you keep her," the Man that entered the room with the girl said. So her name is Crystal, that's a pretty name.

"Michael, it's not guaranteed that I'll even get to keep her. besides, my parent's probably wouldn't mind." Crystal replied to the man, whose name is apparently Michael. She then went over to pick me up from the corner cautiously, hoping that I would trust her again. I didn't mind, and just stayed there watching her with sad eyes. after a minute or so, Crystal finally built up enough courage to try to pick me up again, bit I didn't squirm like before. She then started scratching behind my ears, which felt AMAZING. In fact, her gentle touch was just the thing that helped me forget my struggles over the past months. I pushed my head against her chest to show my appreciation.

"Aww, It looks like Aria likes you." Michael commented, leading me to stick my tongue out at him. Crystal and I laughed at this, and continued out cuddling session till the sun set.

After Crystal and Michael left, I laid in my bed thinking about what would happen next. If I became their pet, then would I be safe? Would Arven Pharmaceuticals hunt me down to take me back. I was so confused on what to do.

I cried as the moon rose into the night sky. I missed my old life, but there's no way that I was going to get it back. I looked up at the moon that shined through the window, knowing that somewhere, my family was looking at the same moon. I decided to get some sleep, for I knew I had a big day ahead of me.

 **And there we are! I appreciate all the attention your giving the story for getting this far! 50 views in under 3 days feels amazing to know that people actually are reading and enjoying my work. I will try to get two to three chapters up a week, due to the shortness of them. Please Review and follow the story to get notified when I update and to get your opinion in. This is CptPheges signing out!**


	4. Care

**Hey guys/gals, CptPheges Here! I'm proud to say that we've broken 100 views and 50 visitors in under 5 days! I'm so happy that you guys are actually reading my Fanfiction. Just as a couple reminders:**

 **-I participate in a forum called _'Eon Village'_ run by Ta-Ni Kitsune. It's a Role-play forum where you play an Eevee in a community. Check it out under forums if interested!**

 **-Don't forget** **to share your opinions and get updates when I post new chapters by reviewing and following the story! I appreciate any feedback I can get.**

 **That's** **all for the announcements, now let's get on with the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Care.

I woke up next morning without any energy. All I felt was upset and alone, like a black hole sucked my life away. The doctor that had been taking care of me carried in my breakfast, but I wasn't hungry. He sat for nearly a half hour watching me, hoping I would perk up. he then said that he would be right back and left the room.

I found that my dish was filled with these pellets that I presume was pokechow. My stomach protested, wanting me to eat them. _'What if they're watching?'_ I thought, pushing the dish away, causing it to clatter to the floor and spill it's contents.

I heard two people running to the room shortly after I pushed the dish off my bed.

The door opened quickly and Crystal and my doctor entered the room. "Aria, you made a mess." the doctor moaned, picking up the dish. I just laid on my bed, curled up into a ball facing the wall.

"She's been like this all morning." the doctor explained, looking at me very concerned. God, why is everyone so concerned for me? All I am is a stupid fucking eevee that can't defend herself from a ratata. I then felt a caving in the mattress. I looked up to see Crystal sitting on the bed, stroking my fur. In her other hand, she had a couple of Oran Berries. She set the berries in the tray, and offered to me. I shook my head and returned to my ball.

"Come on Aria, you've got to eat. Otherwise you'll get sick and have to say here longer." Crystal said, trying to feed me some of the pellets with her hand. I refused, shaking my head and covering my muzzle with the paws. I just wanted to be left alone. "Is it that your not hungry, or is something bothering you?" She asked me. I just responded by releasing a small whimper, which Crystal responded to by picking me up, looking at me face-to-face.

"Aria, listen to me. I don't know what you've been through in your life, but that's the past. I will always be here to support you, but you need to support yourself. Hiding from your problems won't help you, let us face your problems together." She told me. I knew she knew she was right, but I still didn't want to eat.

-You have no idea of what I've been through.- I told her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Let's go over the rules here, you mangy mutts!" a man in a suit yelled at us. there were about 20 or so various pokemon all grouped together in a small corridor. "So, If you refuse to listen to any staff, you get no food for the next three meals. If you fight with anyone else here, you will be put into confinement. and finally, you belong to us, you will do what we say, when we say it. You AGREED to this! Remember that whenever you do ANYTHING._ _We are always watching."_ _the man said, point to various cameras._

 _"You bastard! This is sickening!" the riolu in the truck yelled, causing the man to look up at our group._

 _"Did I say you could talk?" the man asked, staring_ _at the riolu._ _I looked over to see my 'friend' standing in the most intimidating way he could as a riolu. "It looks like we have an example for all of you if you don't listen to us." the man responded, walking over to the riolu. he then proceeded to pick up the riolu by the neck._

 _"Do you like this!?" he asked, plunging his thumbs into the riolu's throat. The riolu squirmed in his_ _hands, gasping for air. "What's wrong? skitty got your tongue?" he taunted, pushing harder into his throat. I couldn't watch this anymore. I curled my tail around my to hide my face, but I still heard the onslaught of taunts and gags from the preformance in front._

 _After a while, everything went silent. I heard a hit the floor, which turned out to be the riolu's unconscious body. Some of the others started to run over to the riolu's aid. "If any of you dare lay a paw on him, then you will be whipped until you're begging to be killed." the man growled, halting any attempts to help our comrade. After a few minutes, I felt a yank on my neck that almost caused me to fall forward. I looked up and saw a woman in a lab coat holding the other end of a leash. "Come on Rosanna, don't make me get the whip out." she commanded. I immediately obeyed, losing all sense of independence._

 _Present_

-What if they're watching?- I asked Crystal, looking at her sadly while shaking. Even though she couldn't understand me, she still seemed to get the message.

"You're safe here now, nothing can hurt you." She whispered, scratching behind my ears. This distracted me slightly, but I still didn't want to eat. "How about this, you eat the berries I brought you, then we can go outside to sit in the sun for a bit?" Crystal offered, holding out the berries again. that didn't sound like a bad idea. I haven't been out in the sun since my transformation, and I always enjoyed exploring new things.

I looked around cautiously, making sure no one else was watching, and grabbed one of the berries with my mouth. I looked at intentially, nervous to eat without their permission. "Go on, I'm not going to take your food away." Crystal insisted. I obliged, nibbling on the berry. "That's a good girl." I was told along side another scratch behind the ears.

After about an hour of cautious nibbling, I finally finished the handful of berries. "I suppose you'd like to go outside now?" Crystal asked. I nodded slowly, but without any energy. I did want to explore the outside world, but I knew out there was someone who wanted to take me back.

"Just make sure that you don't do any extensive exercising. She's still not in the best shape, and we don't want her injuring herself again." the doctor instructed to us as we were heading out the door.

"Alright, I get it. I promise that we'll just be walking and sitting in the sun and that's it." Crystal said, sounding almost agitated by the doctor's constant nagging. After latching the leash to my neck that the doctor insisted that I wear, we finally got out into the streets.

I must've been extremely out of shape, because within minutes, I was panting heavily and my felt like my feet would give out from under with me with every step. And with the constant pull of the leash, it's a wonder that I didn't collapse right there.

Shortly after, Crystal must've noticed my exhaustion. She quickly offered to carry me, which I gratefully accepted. she then carefully picked me up, trying not to bump any of my healing wounds. I then rode in her arms to the park.

 **There's another chapter. Let's try to reach 150 views by the end of tomorrow, May 24, 2017. Share this story with your friends if you want to, but I can promise one thing: I will finish the story if you support me through it.**


	5. Belonging

**Hey guys/gals, CptPheges here!** **it's official; I've gone crazy. Five chapters with 200 views in less then one week!? Here's a bonus chapter for you guys for being so supportive. and now to the announcements!**

 **\- Fair Warning: This is where the suggestive themes start to come in. THIS WILL NOT BECOME A LEMON!**

 **\- I am looking for a piece of artwork for a profile cover as well as for this story. if you are interested in donating any artwork, please PM me.**

 **\- I participate in a forum called 'Eon Village' run by Ta-Ni Kitsune. It's a Role-play forum where you play an Eevee in a community. Check it out under forums if interested!**

 **\- Don't forget to share your opinions and get updates when I post new chapters by reviewing and following the story! I appreciate any feedback I can get.**

 **Now let's get on with the story**

Chapter 5: Belonging

After we got to the park, we found a nice bench next to a tree to sit under. I sat on Crystals lap, looking around constantly, while she stroked my back. It was amazing how many different sights and smells I can sense in this form.

"You enjoying this?" Crystal asked, noticing my behavior. I looked back at her and nodded vigorously. I wasn't enjoying this, I was loving this! everything from the wind flowing through my fur, to the loving attention from Crystal, It actually gave me time to enjoy this for the first time. "That's good to here." Crystal sighed in relief.

"Excuse me miss, my eevee ran away a week ago and looks exactly like yours. May I check and see if she's mine?" a man asked, interrupting our happy moment. I looked behind us to see a man in a lab coat looking over Crystal's shoulder.

-No way.- I muttered, as I was shaking violently.

"I highly doubt that this is your eevee. we found her in an alley way just a few days ago heavily abused, both physically and mentally." Crystal replied, petting me to try to calm me down.

"I don't think you understand. Aria is property of my employer, and if you refuse to hand her over, I'll have to take her forcefully." The scientist said malicously. I was now in total fear, praying to Arceus that some miracle would save me.

"I don't think that you deserve to get her back after what I've seen what you've done to her!" Crystal yelled. I finally realized what she was doing; she was trying to make a scene.

"I guess you leave me no choice." he sighed, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out two things: a shock baton, and a tazer.

"Do you really think people aren't going to react to an assault in a public area!?" Crystal yelled, clenching me close to her chest.

 _Flashback_

"Test _Experiment 053-ZWH4F._ Name _: Rosanna_ _Draves._ _Pokemon: Eevee._ _Reason: Reservation Repopulation."_ _I heard announced from outside of the cage I was in. I had been here less than twenty-four hours and already I had lost all sense of identity._

 _"So this is the Eevee that I've heard about." a Lady said. I couldn't see who it was, since they kept a sheet over the cages at all times except during observation. "Let's take a look at her." I heard as my cage door opened. I saw a hand reaching for me, and I bit down hard when it got close to my face._

 _"Son of a bitch!" a man yelled, yanking his hand out of my cage._

 _"Now Aria, don't you know what happens if you resist?" the briefing scientist commanded, lunging his arm at me and yanking me to the floor. I saw there were several guards that had surrounded me_ , _each one holding a shock baton_.

 _"Now who's the one who she bit?" the man asked._

 _"It was me, sir." one of the guards said, raising his bitten hand._

 _"Then I'll let you decide what her punishment shall be. It can be starvation, or a public whipping, or you can beat her with a shock baton." the man said._

 _"I have another plan. I'll let you know later." the guard said, smiling sinisterly. I had a guy feeling that whatever he wanted wasn't going to be good for me._

 _"For now, however, you need to learn your lesson." The man said, pulling out a muzzle from his suit pocket. I whimpered at the sight of it, but there was nowhere to run._

-Please _, no.- I begged. all my efforts were in vain however, as the muzzle was put on to make sure I wouldn't bite anyone else._

 _"Just be thankful we don't defang you from this." He growled in my ear after I was muzzled. "Anyways, back to what we initially came here for. We came here to inform you that you are responsible for repopulating the forest. that includes having kits of your own. we'll give you a couple of days to prepare yourself for what's to come." the man explained, stroking my neck as he was talking._

-Y _ou're going to rape me?- I asked, quivering in fear. The lady chuckled at this, and picked me up out of his arms and held me face-to-face._

 _"Not exactly, remember those papers you signed? we'll those gave us the rights to do whatever we want to do to you. Plus, what will you do if we make you have sex? Take us to court as a pokemon?" She asked. I hated it, but she was right. I can't do anything about it if they do something like this. Wait! she could understand me? but... how?"_

 _"If you haven't figured it out yet, I have psychic abilities." She explained, giving me a wink. 'SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING I KNOW!' I realized, causing me to go into a small panic. "I believe that's all, right Richard?" she asked the man in the suit._

 _"Yes mistress." he replied, bowing to her. I was shoved into my cage again. however, they didn't take the muzzle off of me. I whimpered while pawing at the muzzle, hoping to nudge it loose, but the effort was worthless. I eventually laid down and cried myself for hours with the knowledge I was told. I was going to be a mother, whether I wanted it or not._

 _Present_

"What's going on here?" a Police officer with an Arcanine asked, walking up to our group. I noticed the scientist quickly concealed his weapons and assumed a casual stance.

"There's no trouble here officer. I was just looking for my eevee, and this lady told me she found this one here a few days ago. I just wanted to check if she was mine." the man told the officer, who was glancing over at us.

"He's lying officer. My father found Aria just 3 days ago in an alley across town. And even if he does happen to be her owner, there's no way I'm giving a physically and mentally abused back to the abuser." Crystal countered, pointing at the scientists.

"May I ask Aria a couple questions?" the officer asked the duo.

"Go ahead, She knows how she'll answer. Right?" The Scientist said, directing it towards me. I answered him with a blank stare, trying to be brave.

"It's okay girl, just answer the questions truthfully and we'll get to get you back somewhere safe." Crystal whispered to me, scratching my head. I nodded to her and looked at the police officer.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, and I want you to nod if the answer is yes and shake your head if the answer is no. do you understand?" the officer asked me. I nodded, acknowledging his guidelines. "Alright. first off, do you know this man?" I nodded hesitantly, fearing what would happen if I lied.

"Is he your trainer?" he asked. I looked at him, then shook my head.

"Do you know who did this to you?" I nodded, noticing a frown forming on the scientist's face.

"Was this man one of the people who hurt you?" I looked up at Crystal, who was smiling down at me, and that gave me enough courage to nod. I swear I saw fumes coming out of the scientist's, scaring me into hiding my face in Crystal's chest.

"See? This man doesn't deserve to have Aria back." Crystal argued, grabbing her things off the bench.

"If you really want her that bad, then have her, but don't blame me for trying to save you a lot of trouble." the Scientist said, exiting the same route he came in.

"Thank you for your help officer. It means a lot that you care for the health of pokemon" Crystal told the police man.

"You should really be thanking Max. He was the one that heard you two fighting and dragged me over." the officer replied, petting his Arcanine behind the ears.

"Let's get you back to the pokecenter, I think you've seen enough action for one day." Crystal told me, as we began walking off. The walk back was rather uneventful, except for the occasional passerby asking if they could pet me. I didn't mind too much. I suppose its nice to get some positive attention instead of my war against Arven Pharmaceuticals.

"You're late, Crystal. You'd better have a good explanation for this." the doctor tsked.

"I do, actually. We had a little... Encounter with Aria's owner at the park." Crystal said nervously. That's weird, I've never seen Crystal like this. I decided to nuzzle Crystal's shoulder to calm her down. "It's alright girl, nothing is your fault. I just am nervous for any other pokemon that he may have." Crystal replied to my attempt.

"it seems like this encounter has brought you two a little closer together." the doctor commented, causing me to blush. I knew it was true, but I didn't think that anyone else would notice.

"Yeah, well I think that Aria should get some rest. I had to carry her on the way back she was so tired," Crystal instructed. almost as if it was a cue, I let out a yawn showing I was exhausted.

"Very well, I can take her from here, or you can stay with her until she goes to sleep." The doctor explained, reaching out for me. I looked at Crystal with pleading eyes, begging that she stay with me to keep me safe. Instead I saw her shake her head.

"Sorry Aria, I can't stay much longer anyways. I have classes tomorrow and I have some work I need to get done." Crystal said, handing me off to my doctor. I whimpered a little bit, but understood that she had to go. I watched over the doctors shoulder as she waved farewell to me and exited the pokecenter. The doctor lead me to my room after that where I fell asleep without even eating any dinner. Today was the first time I tried to be free, and already Arven Pharmaceuticals was after me.

 **AND CUT! that's chapter five done! I hope you guys enjoyed and once again, don't forget to follow and review my story to show your support. This is CptPheges signing out!**


	6. Suprises

**Hey Guys/Gals, CptPheges here! Once again, thank you for all the interest you're showing me towards this story. It's nice that I'm able to put out a new chapter nearly every other day. Now that school's out as well, I can have more time to write. Now let's get on to the announcements so we can start this story!**

 **\- I have changed the rating of this story to mature because of what happens in this chapter. there's use of sexual terms/phrases, but nothing going into descriptive detail. This isn't meant to be a spoiler, just a warning.**

 **\- I am looking for a piece of artwork for a profile cover as well as for this story. if you are interested in donating any artwork, please PM me.**

 **\- I participate in a forum called 'Eon Village' run by Ta-Ni Kitsune. It's a Role-play forum where you play an Eevee in a community. Check it out under forums if interested!**

 **\- Don't forget to share your opinions and get updates when I post new chapters by reviewing and following the story! I appreciate any feedback I can get.**

 **Now Let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Pokemon**.

Chapter 6: Suprises.

I woke up on the next day to find, to my disappointment, that Crystal wasn't there. I actually teared up a bit, which in itself is funny. A human girl longing another human. I let out a faint whimper, and as if on cue, my doctor came in with a couple of papers he set down on the desk.

"I have good news for you Aria." He said, flipping through the papers. I looked at him confused _. 'Good news for me? it's a miracle!'_ I thought, as my tail started wagging rapidly. "Here it is. Do you know what this is?" he replied, holding up a sheet of paper that had already been filled out. I recognized it from somewhere, but I couldn't exactly place where. I shook my head in response.

"This is an adoption form. Crystal filled it out to adopt you and the adoption bureau approved it! You've got a new home!" he said, excited. I still didn't like the idea of someone owning me, but I guess it's better than being experimented on.

-That's great! I- - I started, but paused as a massive wave of nausea reached over me. I felt like someone just put me on a ship during a storm, as I fell on my side, gagging. Then came the pain. An unbearable amount of pain came from my stomach. I curled up, holding my paws against my stomach, but that didn't help. All I could do is whimper and pray that it stopped.

"Hold on, Aria!" the doctor said, dialing a number into the phone. "Yes, I need a Nurse in here right now!" he yelled into the phone. "I'll call Crystal right now." he told me, clearly worried. I felt a rising feeling in my throat, as the pain increased in my stomach. I threw up over my shoulder onto the bed. that caused my stomach to not hurt as much, but I still had severe nausea keeping me at bay.

"Hello, Crystal? Yes, can you come to the pokecenter right now? something's going on with Aria. Alright, I'll see you soon." I overheard the doctor said into the phone. he then turned his attention to me. "It's okay girl, everything will be alright." he said, wiping off my muzzle with a rag. I nodded, but didn't dare try standing up.

After about ten minutes or so, I heard a knock at our door. the doctor got up from petting me to answer it. I looked over and saw it was a Nurse Joy of all people! "So what's the emergency?" she asked in a sweet voice, walking over to my bed.

"From what I could tell, it was a combination of nausea, vomiting, and severe pain" the man said, sitting back down to pet me.

"I think I know what it is, but I'll need to speak with her owner first." Nurse Joy said, calmly scratching me behind the ears.

"I already called her owner. she should be here-" the man said, interrupted by a knocking at the door. "That should be her." he said, rushing to the door.

"You must be her owner. I'm Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy said, reaching her arm out.

"Crystal, nice to meet you. So what's going on with Aria?" Crystal asked, glancing over at me. I barely caught it from the way I was laying, but there's no way I'm going to move in this state.

"Could we go to the hall? I think that you should know before she does." Nurse Joy said. 'Why can't I know what's wrong with me?' I protested. However, when I went to speak, another wave of pain ran through my stomach, causing me to scream in pain. They both glanced over, and Nurse Joy walked Crystal out to the hall.

For the next couple minutes, I heard muffled voices coming from the hall. I took labored breaths while I waited, hoping that the pain would go away. "It's alright girl, I promise that this is nothing severe. If it was, Nurse Joy would've done something now." the doctor said, carefully avoiding rubbing my stomach.

"Aria, I'm letting you know things are going to get worse before things get better." Crystal said, looking at me holding my stomach. I looked up to her and whimpered loudly, hoping she could tell me anything else. "At least I can tell you it will go better. You see, what you're going through is morning sickness." she said, causing me to gasp.

"That's right, and let me be the first to say congratulations! you're going to be a mother! and I'd say you have roughly two and a half months before you'll give birth." Nurse Joy said. _'No, No, No No No! This is exactly what they wanted!'_ I protested, refusing to accept what was happening.

 _Flashback_

 _"Alright, Let's get this started." I heard a voice over a PA system say. I was in a room set up to look like a field, with one-way glass walls. On the opposite side of the room was another eevee, who I presume was also a human._

 _Please don't hurt me.- I said, in fear of what might happen. He looked over at me, and back at the wall, with a confused look on his face._

- _Why would I hurt you? Do you really think I'm going to give in to their desires?- He asked me. Thank Arceus that he has some sort of human values in him._

- _You know what they want us to do, right?- I asked, still rather intimidated by the Eevee._

- _Yes, but so you really think I'm going to give the people that changed me what they want?- He asked me, confirming my hypothesis about him._

- _No.- I muttered, shuffling my paws. I noticed that he walked over and sat down next to me._

-I _f you'd like, we can work together to get out of here.- he whispered in my ears, causing me to perk up._

- _You'd do that for me? a no good, stupid pokemon who gets beaten everyday?- I asked. He looked at me sympathetically, as if he understood my pain._

- _If only you knew what I've been through for the past months.- he said, looking to the one-way glass. I felt bad for this guy honestly. He's had to endure what I've gone through for months. He must not even remember what it's like to be free. -Are you alright?- he asked, nuzzling my cheek._

- _I just don't understand why they do these things to people. trick them into signing up for these things only to force them against their wills to do things that they don't want.- I said, wiping my paw against my muzzle._

- _I promise you that I will never give into their desires, even if it means that they hurt me.- he said. I nodded, hoping this would be true. Suddenly, a hidden door open and several men entered the room, all in protective pads. They pulled out their tazers and shot twice at us, one hitting the male Eevee, and one hitting me, knocking me unconscious._

 _I woke_ _up in a small, white room, strapped to a medical table with an IV running up my left forepaw. "I see you're awake." an anonymous doctor with brown hair and glasses said, carrying several medical supplies, most notibly a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "We noticed that you aren't complying with what we want, so let's see if this changes your mind." He told me, plunging the syringe into my side. I screamed in pain, but a new feeling quickly filled my head. A desire, a longing, a need for something: Sex. It's like it all of the sudden became the most important feeling for me._

I _began panting and whimpering, making a deep chuckle come from the man. "I see that the hormones worked. Do you want to meet with that male eevee again?" He asked. I nodded, begging for him to take me back. "Alright, it'll just be a moment." he said, pulling out another syringe. he put it in the other end of the IV and I was out in seconds._

I _woke up in the room again, but I felt different. I didn't care what happened, I needed sex. -Hey Aria, did I mention earlier that you're looking mighty fine today.- he said in a seductive voice._

- _Might I say the same about you.- I said walking towards him in a swaying manner._ _'Wait! This isn't right!' my mind shouted, causing me to pause in my movement. I stared at the male Eevee, recognizing him from earlier._

- _What's wrong Aria?- he asked, walking closer to me._

- _What are we doing? we're giving those monsters what they wanted!- I yelled, remembering everything from our earlier discussion. This didn't seem to faze him however, as he was getting uncomfortably close to me._

- _I'm sorry Aria, but I need it so bad.- he whimpered, pouncing_ at me.

-You _promised me you wouldn't touch me if I didn't want it!- I cried out, running to the corner of the room._

- _But they'll just keep trying until we actually do it! They injected me with hormones to persuade me, now that's all I can think about.- he said walking over to my corner._

- _BUT YOU PROMISED ME!- I yelled at him. 'He is kinda hot. why don't you just let him do it?' a voice in the back of my head said._ -No _, I won't.- I whimpered, shaking my head. 'if you don't then I'll take control.' it_ _replied_. -There's _no way I'm having sex with him.- I muttered, getting strange looks from the eevee._

- _Who are you talking to?- he asked, still enclosing in on me. I ignored him, trying to fight the feeling from earlier._ -Please _can we do it one time? it's not like we're guaranteed to give them what they want.- he said,_ _Rubbing up against my side_.

- _You know What- - I started, but got cut off by a wave of hormones rushing to my brain. -Please! I need it!- I whimpered, collapsing on the ground. I had this faint voice in my head telling me what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't care about it. We both started nuzzling each other, and I heard a wave of cheers come from the walls. it was then that I let him get on me._

 _Present_

"If you don't mind me real quick, I would like to call my parents to ask then to come up here." Crystal said, rubbing my side. I still had an aching pain in my gut, but it had dropped rapidly since a few minutes ago. I just stared at her silently, not very happy about the news still. I watched her step out into the hall as Nurse Joy approached me.

"You don't seem very happy about this. Did you get inpregnated against your will?" Nurse Joy asked, realizing I wasn't joyful at the sound of the news. I nodded, and broke into tears then.

-Why does everything happen to me!?!- I yelled as I cried. I curled into a ball on the bed and sobbed into my tail.

"Did you know the pokemon that did this to you?" Nurse Joy inquired. I didn't respond. I just wanted everything to stop for just a minute. I just wanted to be left alone. I just wanted someone to understand what I'm going through.

"My parents will be up to meet you for the first time. I don't think that when Dad rescued you really counts as meeting you." Crystal said, walking back into the room.

She must've not heard my cries because she immediately rushed over to the bed to try and calm me down. "What happened?" Crystal asked Nurse Joy.

"I noticed that she wasn't happy to know that she would be a mother. infact, it almost looked like she was upset with the information. So I asked her if she was forced to become pregnant, and She just broke down in tears." Nurse Joy explained, avoiding eye contact with Crystal.

"Is this true Aria?" Crystal said, turning to me. I nodded in my tail, not looking up though. I then felt myself being dragged over and set on a harder surface, which I presume was Crystal's lap. "We can go through this together if you'd like." she whispered in my ear. I stopped crying for a moment thinking about her offer. I nodded and pressed against her stomach to show my approval, causing a smile to appear on her face.

We sat for about a half-hour, waiting For Crystal's parents to arrive. during that time, Michael had come over to check up on why Crystal wasn't at school. She explained the situation and offered to let him stay to help convince her parents. he accepted the invitation and sat down to wait, holding Crystal's hand.

About ten minutes later, a man in a police uniform with brown hair and brown eyes and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes opened our door. "Hi Mom, Dad." Crystal said, looking up from me.

"Hello Sweetie, so this is the Eevee you've been going on about for the past day or so?" Her Mother asked, staring at me.

"Hey girl, you feeling better yet?" her father said, sticking out his hand to pet me. I nuzzled his hand, which caused a smile to appear on his face.

"Yes, this is Mom. I know that you said that I could adopt her, but something has come up that I need to let you know." Crystal said nervously. _'I understand that pregnancies can be difficult, but why does it affect them? I'd have to do all the work.'_ I thought, covering my face with my tail.

"And what would that be?" her father asked, scratching my head.

"Well, you see. Aria had a severe stomach ache this morning. so much so, she got sick on the bed. Nurse Joy was called, and it turns out the one eevee I planned on adopting has multiplied. In other words, she's pregnant." Crystal said, leading me to break all eye contact with her mother who'd been staring at me the whole time.

"So she's pregnant?" Her mother asked, shocked by the situation.

"Congrats, little one!" her father cheered, scratching behind my ears. I yipped quietly, still afraid of how Crystal's Mom would react.

"I don't think it's a good idea honey. taking care of one pet is hard enough, yet along four or five." Her mother sighed, causing me to cry a bit. Would I be homeless again, prone to everything while being defenseless? _'He there's still some Hope.'_ I thought, calming me down a little.

"I don't think that it would be as hard on us as it would on her. She could barely defend herself in the wild, based on what I saw when I found her." Crystal's father interjected. I smiled at him in thanks.

"Fine, but YOU'RE going to be responsible for her." her mother said, pointing her finger at Crystal. I was starting to hate her attitude about me. It seemed like she viewed me as more of a problem than as a pokemon.

"I promise I'll take good care of her." Crystal nodded, leading me to sigh in relief. at least my place at home was secure.

 **I know what I said earlier, but this was necessary for me to continue the plot. I had to change the rating to be safe. Overall though, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter went. This is CptPheges signing out!**


	7. Friends

**Hey Guys/Gals, CptPheges here! I'm excited to. inform you that this is now a collaberative story.** **More info will be available after the chapter. Now** **let's go to the announcements and get on with the next chapter.**

 **\- I am looking for a piece of artwork for a profile cover as well as for this story. if you are interested in donating any artwork, please PM me.**

 **\- I participate in a forum called 'Eon Village' run by Ta-Ni Kitsune. It's a Role-play forum where you play an Eevee in a community. Check it out under forums if interested!**

 **\- Don't forget to share your opinions and get updates when I post new chapters by reviewing and following the story! I appreciate any feedback I can get.**

 **\- -this is the new pokespeech symbol-**

 **Now back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7: Friends

Crystal's parents left us shortly after our conversation, leaving me still rather uncertain about my future. Her father seemed like he would support me through my difficult time, but her mother really made me worry. _'What if she abandoned me secretly, leaving me to fend for myself in the alleys and sewers?'_ I thought. Instead of panicking, I instead blocked these thoughts and focused on the present.

"Nurse Joy? would you mind coming to the lobby quickly? some girl says she found a shiny riolu in an alley, badly beaten by several other pokemon. I suggest you hurry, he's barely consious." an assistant said opening the door, without knocking. _'No, that's_ _not possible... is it?'_ I thought.

-Arven!- I yelled, jumping off Crystal's lap and rushing out the door to the lobby.

"Aria! come back!" Crystal yelled, chasing after me with Nurse Joy. All three of us ran to the lobby to find a girl with carrying a riolu, who was barely conscious.

-Let me see!- I said, pawing at the girl's leg to get a better view.

"Heather, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into Aria, but she came running when she heard about the shiny riolu you're holding" Crystal explained reaching down to pick me up.

"It's alright. a little Eevee like her is a minor problem compared to-" Trisha started, but was cut off by Nurse Joy.

"Excuse Ms. Trista, if I may interrupt. I need to see the riolu now." Nurse Joy said, reaching out for the injured pokemon.

"Yes, please treat her." Trista replied, handing over the riolu. I watched as Nurse Joy walked quickly behind some glass doors with the riolu, leaving us alone in the lobby.

"Since when did you get an Eevee anyways Crystal? I thought your parents didn't want you to get a Pokemon." Trista asked, reaching out to pet me. I smelled her hand and nodded, giving her permission to touch me.

"actually, it was my dad who found her in the first place." Crystal chuckled, causing me to hide my face. I wasn't able to defend myself from one simple pokemon, and I have a feeling that will not change with my current situation.

"And how does your mother feel about this?" Trista asked, scratching my head. I purred slightly, but tried to hide it to the best of my ability.

"She was alright with it at first, but after we found out an important piece of information, she's not so sure. you see, Aria's pregnant" Crystal explained, stroking my side with her thumb. I looked up at Trista's face to find a mixture of shock and joy.

"Congratulations, New Mother-to-be. How long until she's due?" Trista asked, scratching my head one last time. I looked up at Crystal sadly, hoping she'd explain a bit more.

"Nurse Joy said it will be about Two and a half months before her kits arrive, But there's something you need to know. For some reason, she isn't happy about having kits. I think she was raped by her reaction." Crystal said, pulling me closer, as if she was trying to calm me down.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-"Trista started.

-It's okay, you didn't know- I interrupted, nodding and then nuzzling her hand.

"You've been acting very wierd since I saw you." Crystal commented, leading me to look up with a confused look. "You're all depressed one moment and then your all forgiving and cheery the next. it may be the hormones but I don't know." she explained.

"That's normal from what I've heard about pregnancies, only it gets worse the farther along you get." Trista added. _'Great, now I get to deal with mood swings as well as pain spasms.'_ I thought, sending me through another depressive phase.

 _Flashback_

 _This process happened to me several times in almost the same pattern. I would be dragged to the field environment room with another Eevee, we would resist to their demands, get injected with hormones, and repeat until we mounted one another. I never even got to know who the other Eevee was. all I was was a Slut/Whore to them._

 _After several days of this process, I noticed a flaw in their containment; they never left someone to watch their door when the men who would take us to the injection room._ _It was there that my escape would happen._

 _Present_

I ignored the rest of the conversation. most of it was about their personal lives and what was going on at school, nothing of which was relavent to me. I saw Trista take a seat in the lobby, saying that she was going to be waiting for the riolu to come back out. Crystal volunteered us to sit out here with her, in which she accepted. so there we all sat, waiting to know the future of the shiny.

 **And that's the chapter! I'm informing all of you that I'm making this into a collaborative story with the user chrisj32347. his side of the story follows the riolu that was brought into the pokecenter. the story is called "caring souls: Dan's or Mia's POV," so check it out. This is CptPheges signing out!**


	8. Secrets

**Hey guys/gals! CptPheges here! as you guys probably already know, this is a collaberative story now, leading to slower chapter publishing to make sure that the plots line up. So you can expect chapters on a bit slower basis. Now on to the announcements.**

 **\- This story is now a collaberative story with the user chrisj32347. If you want different PoV in the story, then go check out his side of the story. The story shares the same name.**

 **\- I am looking for a piece of artwork for a profile cover as well as for this story. if you are interested in donating any artwork, please PM me.**

 **\- I participate in a forum called 'Eon Village' run by Ta-Ni Kitsune. It's a Role-play forum where you play an Eevee in a community. Check it out under forums if interested!**

 **\- Don't forget to share your opinions and get updates when I post new chapters by reviewing and following the story! I appreciate any feedback I can get.**

 **-this is the pokespeech symbol-**

 **Now back to the action taking place!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 8:

We sat for what felt like hours in the lobby, waiting to find out what happened to the riolu. I had been passed from Crystal to Trista a while back. Trista was stroking my back very tensely. she was clearly nervous for the riolu she found.

"Excuse me, Ms. Trista?" Nurse Joy called from the front desk.

"Yes Nurse Joy?" Trista replied, getting up from her seat, still holding me.

"I asked the riolu if she'd like to see you, and she's given you permission to enter." Nurse Joy replied, leading us up the stairs, past my room, to a door on the left at the end of the hall. Inside was the Riolu, tucked in under a white blanket in a emergency bed.

-How are you feeling?- I asked, concerned for her health.

-I've been better.- she groaned, trying to sit up in bed.

"Careful riolu, you don't want to hurt yourself again." Trista said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

-Is she your owner?- She asked, hinting towards Trista.

-No. I guess you could say Crystal is, but she's waiting for the adoption papers to go through.- I replied, shaking my head.

-Who's Crystal?- She asked.

\- That's Crystal.- I said, glancing up at my new owner.

-Oh. Sorry, but I haven't been feeling myself lately, but, I will live- She reassured me, smiling.

"It appears that our pokemon are getting along." Trista said, scratching my head.

"So you're thinking about adopting the riolu then?" Crystal said, taking a seat in a chair next to the door.

"Maybe, I may need you to watch her for a couple of days first. We will need to buy the stuff required to raise a Pokemon before she goes home." Trista replied.

"I'm fine with that." Crystal nodded.

-I never got your name anyways.- The riolu commented, regaining my attention.

-Oh. My name's Aria. yours?- I replied.

-I don't have one- I heard her say, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Excuse me ladies, I was going to bring fill out my part of the adoption application, however one part requires you to come up with a name. Do you have any ideas for a name for this riolu?" Nurse Joy interrupted, holding out a clipboard and pen.

"Maybe Chloe?" Crystal said. I saw the riolu cringe at the sound of the name, obviously objecting to the name.

"No, Seeing how she is not getting excited over the name means she doesn't like it. How about Mia?" Trista said. I looked over to the riolu, who perked up at the sound of the name. I heard Trista giggling at the sound of the name, grabbing both of our attention.

"Based on her reaction, I'd say she likes it. Just fill it out on this line, and then her name is official." Nurse Joy said, handing over the clipboard and pointing to a spot on the sheet of paper. I hid my face and cried a bit as I watched them filling out the contract. It was like everywhere I go, there's a constant reminder of what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _I_ _woke up one morning after the past events being carried somewhere, with a sheet over my cage. I was terrified as to what would happen next. However, there were several clues to where I was going. this was primarily due to my transporter stopping several times to talk with people._

 _The most important information I found out was that I was being taken to the place where other 'Expecting' pokemon were placed. I imagined a place full of hundreds of cages with barely enough room to move around in, each holding a pregnant pokemon. 'Maybe I'm not pregnant' I told myself mentally, calming me down slightly._

 _Most of the other information was based around the location of the room. Appearantly, the room is a straight shot down from the entrance of the base, so that way the kits could be delivered easily._

 _"Welcome to your new home." the man said, pulling the sheet off my cage, revealing a steel, vault door. I whimpered at him, pleading for him to not put me in there. He ignored this and proceeded to enter a code into a keypad, leading me to commit to my escape plan._

 _Present_

"Is your Eevee alright?" Trista said, looking over at me. I was still hiding my face in my tail, but my tears had turned into faint whimpers.

"I forgot to tell you, but Aria was also abused heavily by her previous trainer. She's suffering primarily from severe depression, along with several other symptoms." Crystal said, passing back the pad of papers and picking my up.

"But why would she get upset over something like this?" Trista muttered, deep in thought.

-You wouldn't understand...- I replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her today about it. She's already under enough stress from what she learned today." Crystal said, sitting down on the bed.

"But-" Trista started.

"Please, for Aria's sake." Crystal pleaded.

"Fine, But I must figure out what happened to her and why she reacted the way she did today." Trista said, defeated.

"That's alright with me as long as Aria's alright with it." Crystal said, scratching my side, as if asking for my permission. I shook my head to answer her, fearing what would happen if they found out who I truly was.

"I think I should take her back to her room, she looked exhausted." Crystal said, quickly picking me up and walking me out of the room before Trista or Nurse Joy could say anything else. I took one last look at the riolu on the bed, who was staring at me the whole time, then looked away, breaking eye contact.

\--

"I understand that it's been very difficult for you, but you need to trust us more. I promise you that I will be the only one to hear you." Crystal said, setting me down on my bed. I responded with a long stare, pleading mentally for her to stop. I know that they're only trying to help, but it's like opening up an old wound every time they do so.

"Just-" She started, sighing. "Just don't try to think about it." I nodded, accepting her request. I didn't want to think about it anyways. There was then a knock on the door. "come in." Crystal said, and the door opened, with Nurse Joy walking in.

"I was just coming in to check up on Aria, if that's alright with you. You just left in such a hurry, I wasn't sure if something was wrong." Nurse Joy said, stepping into the room.

"It's nothing really, Aria just looked really uncomfortable with the subject Trista was talking about, and I wanted to get her out of there, to be honest with you." Crystal explained.

"That makes sense. By any chance, are you going into a field that works with pokemon? You seem to work with them really well." Nurse Joy asked, intrigued by her ability to understand me.

"Yes, I plan on going into a medical field with pokemon. I'm not sure what field, but I was thinking something along the line of therapy." Crystal replied. That didn't sound bad as a line of work, for I had planned on going into a science field myself before this mess.

"That's good to hear. Anyways, I will be leaving you two to do your thing. I recommend letting her rest soon, however. It's getting late out." Nurse Joy said, nodding. As if on cue, I yawned loudly, not realizing how much that short run took out of me.

"I was planning on leaving in a minute, but now doesn't look like a bad time then." Crystal replied, looking over at me, while I watches them tiredly.

"I'll escort you out then." Nurse Joy agreed. Crystal pat me on the head one last time before walking out, turning off the lights. I just sat on my bed, deep in thought about the events that happened today. I guess I'd made a new friend, but I didn't trust her yet. I mean, lucario and riolu are known to read aura, but she just seemed to watch me physically, as if she didn't know how to read it yet.

I laid my head down on the bed, more confused then ever. Was it still a chance that Arven was behind this, or is she just some random riolu found by Trista. I felt my eyelids getting heavier as time went on. eventually I couldn't keep them open anymore, and I drifted off to the land of dreams.

 **Thanks for waiting for this to go up. It's been difficult managing my job and writing, bit I'll persevere. anyways, don't forget to comment and follow the story and I'll see you all next time!**

 **CptPheges out!**


	9. Freedom

**Hey Guys/Gals, CptPheges here! I am happy to inform you that foxyjosh has decided that this story is worthy of being put in to the TF community group! this is a HUGE milestone, as well as something else.**

 **\- I am still looking for a piece of artwork for a profile cover as well as for this story. if you are interested in donating any artwork, please PM me.**

 **\- I participate in a forum called 'Eon Village' run by Ta-Ni Kitsune. It's a Role-play forum where you play an Eevee in a community. Check it out under forums if interested!**

 **\- Don't forget to share your opinions and get updates when I post new chapters by reviewing and following the story! I appreciate any feedback I can get.**

 **-this is the pokespeech symbol-**

 **Thanks for reading/waiting, now let's go see what's going on in the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Chapter 9: Freedom**

 _I was sleeping rather well tonight. I was in an open field with flower patches and berries for a lifetime. I was lying in the grass, watching my three kits, one daughter and two sons, playing without a care in the world._

 _"I'm going be back in just a second, I'm gathering some lunch!" I called out to my kits._

 _"Okay Mom!" my daughter called out. I smiled warmly at her, then walked to a nearby bush and carefully plucked the berries and placed them on a leaf._

 _After I had gotten a decent pile of berries, I dragged them back to my resting spot. I laid back down and watched the siblings chase each other in circles._

 _"Lunch is ready!" I called out, causing all three of them to run over to me. I distributed the berries evenly, leaving some on the side in case anyone got hungry later._

 _"Where's dad at?" one of my sons whimpered at me. I looked at him with a confused look, but almost on cue, a male Eevee pounced on me from behind, causing me to roll over onto my back._

 _"Dad!" my sons yelled, getting up from their spots to nuzzle the male Eevee._

 _"I've told you before not to scare me like that!" I yelled, causing everyone to laugh. I rolled back over, and went back to eating my berries._

 _"Sorry about that, I thought you'd just be happy to see I was back." he replied, lying closely to my right._

 _"I've told you before that I don't like that." I whimpered, lying my head on my paws. I heard him sigh and felt him nuzzle my cheek._

 _"How about I make it up to you tonight. Just us, no kits. we'll get a nice meal and just talk." He pleaded. I looked over at him sadly, hoping he would understand. I saw his head started to slump, giving me what I wanted._

 _"I guess that's alright." I whispered in his ear, causing him to perk up with both relief and joy._

 _"Let's get some berries to eat." he suggested. I nodded and walked with him over to the kits._

\--

"Aria, time to wake up." I heard faintly, dragging me away from my dream world. I wasn't laying on a soft field of grass, but instead I was on a bed of sheets. Instead of a lover being next to me, Crystal was sitting stroking my side. The worst part about it is that I'm still in a very vulnerable state

I looked over groggily at Crystal, confused why she woke me up. After a minute, I remembered that today I was going home. I had mixed feelings about this. Granted, it means that I have fully recovered. but it also means I'm more vulnerable to being kidnapped by Arven Pharmaceutical employees. I whimpered slightly at this, catching Crystal's attention.

"Why aren't you happy about leaving?" Crystal asked me. I didn't answer her. I knew that it was important that i actually left the Pokecenter, but it was the only place i felt safe in. She shook her head in response to my question, but lit up after a moment. "I'll be back," she told me, quickly walking out the door. I was confused by her comment, but didn't think of it too much. Instead, I just laid back down in an attempt to get a bit more sleep.

About 30 minutes later, Crystal walked back into the room. she wasn't alone however. Walking alongside of Crystal was a Flareon. I immediately recognized him as the Flareon who helped fight off my attacker in the alley that night. But why did Crystal bring him with her.

"Aria? May I come up?" he called out to me. I nodded slightly and watched him jump up and sit next to me. "So why don't you want to leave? You're all better and I expect you to be happy to get to go home." He asked me.

"I feel safe here..." I whispered shyly. something about the fact that he saved me was very intimidating.

"Why's that?" he asked, intrigued by my response. I looked down at my paws, but then back up to him.

"If I need help here, they happily do. If I'm in pain, they can help." I replied.

"I don't mean to down play the center's role, but most of the things that happened we're because Crystal said something. That's why she stepped out so much when you needed help. she said something to get you help." He replied, causing my eyes to be opened to the truth. Crystal was the person working the hardest to get me better. she was spending a huge amount of time trying to help, but I was blind to that.

"I didn't realize..." I muttered, ashamed by my actions.

"It's alright. most Pokemon make that mistake as well." he replied, laying down next to me.

"What can I do to make it up to her?" I asked.

"You can make it up to her by coming home with her. It will show that her efforts made a difference." he replied, smiling.

"But it isn't enough-" I started.

"It's enough for her. It may not be enough for you, but it's enough for her." He said, cutting me off.

"Alright, I'll try it." I said, sighing. I tenatively got up and walked over to Crystal, who was watching us.

"Are you ready to head home?" Crystal asked me. I nodded in response. "Alright, lets go check out and head home!" she said, leading the Flareon and I out of the door. There was a flight of stairs in my way that caused me to freeze as I approached them.

"Is something the matter?" the Flareon asked me, noticing my hesitation. I shook my head and put my front paws on the first step, but quickly retracted them to my level.

"I've never gone down stairs before." I said quietly, hoping that Crystal wouldn't hear me and stop again. This proved futile as Crystal immediately noticed that I wasn't closely behind her. She turned around and started up the steps, making me feel ashamed. I was slowing her down because of my inability to get down a flight of steps. I felt my tail drop down behind me, showing my emotion.

"Is everything alright Aria?" She asked me, crouching down to my level. I didn't say anything in response, I just tried to step down the stairs again. I successfully got down the first step, but didn't know where to go from there. there wasn't enough room in front of me to put my paws down and slowly crawl do, forcing me to stand sideways. I heard Crystal chuckle slightly, then proceeded to pick me up and carry me to the first floor.

"Sorry," I whispered to Crystal, still feeling guilty.

"It's okay Aria, most pokemon have trouble with stairs the first few times they encounter them." Crystal replied, setting me back on the ground. I then walked alongside Crystal and the Flareon. Nurse Joy waved farewell to me as we were walking out, causing me to smile. Maybe, I've been overthinking this.

 **Sorry that ive been gone for a couple months, Life happened. However, I'm back in the swing and have time to write. I hope to never have a disappearance this long again.** **Anyways** **, Hope you enjoyed.** **CptPheges** **, Signing Out!**


	10. MIA explanation

Hey guys/gals, CptPheges here.

I figured that the readers deserved some explanation for my absence. I've been going through a wave of moderate depression for the past couple months. I have been trying to get more creative by making art for Twitch streamers, and I figured that I would try writing again.

Expect another chapter by the end of the month, and I'm sorry for such a delay. I hope you understand and will check in soon.

 _-CptPheges_


End file.
